


Hope

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Baby Luke, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Jedi, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu Lives, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Minor Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Mirialans (Star Wars), Peace, Protective Padmé Amidala, Togruta (Star Wars), baby leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After the death of Darth Sidious, Anakin and the others return from the war victorious, Ahsoka rejoined the Order, Barriss was redeemed, Obi-Wan knows the truth, and Luke and Leia are never separated.





	Hope

It was over... War has come to an end.

Hard to believe it, there was peace, the Clone Wars came to an end after the death of Darth Sidious. Peace had been restored to the Galaxy, Bail Organa had been elected Chancellor and in one swift act the senator from Alderaan declared the war over and gave the systems that requested their independence the freedom they demanded as a way to cease the bloodshed but only on the terms that they still abide by Republic law and choose someone to represent them.

Anakin could hardly believe it... The war was over, it felt like some kind of strange fever dream, as though it never actually happened. The gunship descended towards the Jedi Temple slowly, landing softly in the hangar, Anakin glanced over at his former Padawan and placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile as the doors opened and the three stepped into the hangar bay slowly, beaming.

Obi-Wan gave a soft smile and nudged Anakin with his elbow, motioning ahead. He softly stepped around the other man and guided Ahsoka out of the room, passing Senator Amidala.

Kenobi gave a smile towards the senator and his expression softened when he saw the small bundled blankets in her arms, a sly glance was directed towards Anakin when the younger Jedi took the baby boy into his arms.

"Sometimes I wonder how he's kept it a secret for so long." Obi-Wan commented as he and Ahsoka wandered the halls of the temple, bowing towards Plo Koon when the Kel-Dor passed them. Obi ran a hand down his beard and tucked his arms into his sleeves, stepping into the room that served as the Knighting Ceremony chambers. But now it was about to welcome back an old member, two old members to be exact for in the center of the room stood Barriss Offee, deep in discussion with Master Yoda.

Yoda gave a kind smile and shuffled towards Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, his attention going right towards the young Togruta before he spoke, "Welcome you back to the order, I do. Pain, we caused you. Wrong to accuse you, the Jedi were."

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka said, kneeling before the smaller Jedi. A soft smile appeared on the girl's face and she got to her feet slowly, stepping around Yoda to crush Barriss in a tight embrace. She could feel the light and regret oozing from her lover.

Obi-Wan gave Yoda a bow and followed the wiser of the two out of the room, he smiled softly when he noticed Anakin walking towards them, a big dumb grin on the younger man's face as he joined the two out onto one of the many balconies of the temple.

The three Jedi stood there together, watching as the sun rose slowly into the sky.


End file.
